User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Hammerhead (Marvel’s Spider-Man)
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867582 Time for another proposal. This time it won’t be plagiarized from TV Tropes. We’re going to talk about Hammerhead from the smash hit superhero game from the PS4, more specifically from the DLC, The City That Never Sleeps. Who is Hammerhead? Hammerhead is a brutal, powerful Maggia don with a thick iron plate surgically implanted in his head. Hammerhead yearned for the "good old days." By that, it meant when the cops knew their place, and thugs like Hammerhead ruled the city. But with all the events that has happened in the main game, Hammerhead knew that in order to take charge, he had to evolve, and with dangerous tech left behind by Sable International, this was the opportunity he was waiting for. What has he done? In The Heist, Hammerhead mostly stays in the shadows, but his villainy is felt throughout the chapter. There are side missions where Spider-Man has to disarm groups of bombs intending to kill those who have crossed without any regard for collateral damage. In the main story, he has Black Cat steal important flash drives from the four Maggia dons that contain valuable assets so he can bankrupt them into submission. But when he found out that Black Cat can’t be trusted, he has her apartment rigged with explosives, seemingly killing Black Cat before she entered her apartment. With his plan to seize the dons’ failed, Hammerhead decides to terrorize the streets of Manhattan with a gang war. In Turf Wars, he has his men armed with powerful stolen Sable tech, and has them wage war with the Maggia families and kill those who have crossed him. In the story, he has really made his presence known when Spider-Man and Captain Yuri Watanabe tried to stop him with carefully planned diversion tactics, but Hammerhead turns the tides and captures Watanabe and her men. He talks about how cops don’t respect him anymore while murdering his way through them with a killer headbutt, having a traumatized Watanabe watch. When Spider-Man came to the rescue, Hammerhead escapes after a very heated gun fight took place. Hammerhead has shown to be an expert on diversion tactics as well, outsmarting Spidey while working toward his master plan. Spider-Man tries to protect the other Maggia dons in a safe house by fighting through Hammerhead’s henchmen, but Hammerhead abducts them, tunneling under, using subterranean drilling vehicles (the "digboys"). When he has his men steal more Sable tech, it was a diversion just so Hammerhead can blow up the NYPD precinct and kill cops without Spider-Man’s interference for two reasons; to steal a powerful armor called Project Olympus and to hurt Captain Watanabe even more. With the powerful Sable tech armor, Hammerhead is ready to proceed with his plan; to murder the other Maggia dons by drowning them in cement, and have it broadcasted to New York, so the citizens will be cowed into submission. Spider-Man was able to save the dons and defeat Hammerhead, but Watanabe, driven to revenge, shoots Hammerhead point blank in the head, seemingly killing him. With the way he reacted through the whole thing, it seemed like Hammerhead wanted her to strike him down with all her hatred. This led to Watanabe getting discharged from the NYPD, and with Hammerhead taken in a bodybag, hauled off to an ambulance, one of his henchmen, disguised as a paramedic, resuscitated him. In Silver Linings, he spends his time arming himself with more Sable weaponry. He coerced an Oscorp scientist to replicate the procedure that made him nearly invincible, thus having his gang upgraded, and when other gang members died when it went wrong, he had them stuffed into bodybags, left to float in the sewer. Along with all of this, he was also stealing humanitarian aid for Symkaria when the country is being torn apart from civil war, just to "Kick the Dog" and "For the Evulz." He has become a cyborg, and nearly kills both Spider-Man and Silver Sable until Black Cat saves them, but Hammerhead managed to capture Silver Sable, and have one of his men torture her with a drill until she gives him access to the deadliest Sable tech out there. Heinousness Compared to Doc Ock and Mr. Negative, with their intention for trying to kill the citizens with a bioweapon as revenge to Norman Osborn for ruining their lives, I’d say he’s more heinous. While he may not have the intended body count that Doc Ock and Mr. Negative aimed for, he’s a crime boss who needs a living, and it would be counterproductive to kill everyone in Manhattan if he can’t make a profit, and force everyone to do his bidding. That being said, he’s still awful. He masterminded two police massacres, the side missions have shown him to have a body count; both attempted and successful, and there’s a side quest that involved Captain Yuri Watanabe, now known as the vigilante Wraith, kill a dedicated hitman while finding nine police reports of how that hitman carried out his methods; throwing them to their deaths, drowning, and electrocution. His attempted murder of the Maggia dons, as well as torturing Silver Sable shows how much of that extra mile he’s taken. Mitigating Factors No. This version of Hammerhead took his villainy to the next level. He was looking out for himself, loves hurting others, and has no empathy for those he’s hurt. Final Verdict Normally, I’d say, "It’s your call," or, "You be the judge," but this version of Hammerhead is a lock to be Pure Evil. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals